Kol Grayson
Kol, (ᚲᛟᛚ ᚷᚱᚨᚢᛊᛟᚾ' in Old Norse/Norwegian'), or known as Kol '"'Wynn"' Grayson' is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Kol Grayson is a hybrid, much like his creator however he is an original hybrid as well as he was the first of his kind. Being a hybrid, made him into a werewolf and vampire, unalike Jace who is a witch and a vampire. He got turned into a hybrid, by Jace who is his best-friend. He is the son of a poor family who lived in a poor conditioned village, he then moved along to Whitmore with his family after hearing that the living conditions were better there than where they had resided in Sweden. Kol was first a werewolf, unknown to him as he did not know of the supernatural at that time. His father was a very powerful old werewolf despite being poor, many of the villagers feared his father. His werewolf genes were un-triggered and Kol had not killed an innocent human being before which is why it was undiscovered. Along with Jace’s species, his is seen as an abomination as well and he got discriminated by others for being different. That did not stop Kol as he ruled over Whitmore while Jace had gone on a expedition. He is now respected in the vampire and werewolf community and has created many different packs. A known pack of his is the Ash Hounds Pack. He is a member of the Wynn Family and of the Grayson Family. Kol is the son of a nobleman and noblewoman and adoptive younger brother of Jace. Kol was born in a small village in Sweden, 2378 B.C. which makes him 4396 years old in present time. He was born into a poor family who lived in a village, moving to Whitmore'' after his family had heard that the living conditions were better there than where they lived in Sweden. His family is consisted of his father, mother, and a younger sister. He cared very much for his sister yet when his whole family died in a fire he simply chose to forget about them and abandoned any feelings he had for his own family. He became an orphan at age 15 and was taken under Jace’s wing after befriending him. That is how he became a hybrid, unknown to him he had un-triggered werewolf genes in his blood from his bloodline which mixed with the vampire blood he was given when turned into a vampire made him a hybrid. After that he became Jace’s adoptive brother and decided to reside with Jace in Whitmore. He originates from a werewolf family that has existed since the beginning, meaning that he comes from a family that were known as the first ever werewolves in history. As where he got his werewolf generes, his father was a very powerful old werewolf. However his father didn't really tell him much about his werewolf past other than that he was born to be an alpha. Personality Kol is described as selfish, narcissistic, gorgeous, determined, cold as ice and protective of his brother, Jace. He is also very intelligent, selfless, ruthless, despiteful and calm. Kol is a natural-born leader and is Jace’s second-in-command whenever Jace needs him. Kol is headstrong and often prefers to act first and ask permission later. He is tough, resourceful, and confident in what he does and gets furious when he doesn’t get what how he wants. Kol is usually sarcastic and humorous and likes to poke fun at Jace to annoy the shit out of him. He is also incredibly stubborn, as seen with his recurring arguments with Jace, or anyone in general. He can be impatient and easily annoyed when things are not moving forward, or when his skills are called into question. Beneath the humor lies a darker side, one where Kol has always felt like an outsider and like a broken damaged soul who couldn’t be fixed. He is prone to excessive drinking and indulging in killing to distract himself from more negative emotions, but that brings out his darker scarier side which is not good. He prefers those outlets to talking about his feelings with someone, ''Kol does not do feelings. He is incredibly loyal to his allies and will stop at nothing to help and save them when necessary. Kol is prepared to risk his own life and to protect others, easily doing so to prevent harm to others. As the adoptive brother of Jace, he has a fierce love for his adoptive brother, he can be quite protective of him despite being three years younger than him. He becomes extremely jealous and protective of Jace after he falls for Odessa, yet in time he starts to trust her and joins the Whitmore gang. Trivia * Kol has an unknown history of his werewolf side. * Aged until he was 19, despite getting turned into a vampire at age 15. The cause is unknown, however Kol considers it a gift as he looked too much of a baby when he was 15. * Kol is pretty much the opposite of Jace, basically the Yin to his Yang. * Kol is three years younger than his adoptive brother Jace. * Kol is very quick, intelligent and has an excellent memory. He absorbs information very easily and is able to memorize events and dates at the top of his head without needing to think it through. * His least favourite subject in school was maths. * He has a PhD in Psychology, Occult Studies and History. * Kol owns a Harley motorcycle. * He enjoys playing video-games, especially with violence in them. * He can play the guitar, piano and electric guitar. * He doesn't know how to ride a bike. *He doesn't like the taste of water. *His favourite colour is forest green. *Jace says Kol can master anything he wants to learn, hinting to incredible learning abilities. *His exact birthday is unknown, but we know he is a Sagittarius because Jace gifted him a Harley motorcycle for his birthday in December. *Kol drives a 1967 black Chevrolet Impala and a Porsche 918 and sometimes steals Jace's cars. *Kol has an instagram account @EnviousKol, a nod to his Pottermore House as he is "Green With Envy". *Kol enjoys reading and watching movies. His favourite genre is historical and he also likes watching documentaries. *His favourite music genre is R&B and jazz. *He enjoys daytime more than nighttime. *He prefers to bury his victims after killing them, feeling remorse. *He usually roots for team bad, despite being on the good team. *He doesn't like Swedish food and says IKEA's meatballs are overhyped. *He has insomnia, even though he technically can't sleep. *He has tattoos. *He speaks five languages fluently; Swedish, English, Italian, Greek and Norwegian. *He has a residence in Italy where he sometimes comes with Jace. They used to live there back in the 1400s, it's located in Messina, Sicily. *He's half Swedish and half Norwegian, his mother is Swedish and his father is Norwegian. Appearance Kol is described as having straight, jet-black hair that ends at his eyes, covering them a little. He also likes to style his hair into different hairstyles, sometimes curly, sometimes straight. Bold eyebrows and stunning eyes that are clear as the sky. He is tall and fit, with a thin, wiry and lean build. He does not tower over Jace in height as he is of 6'0 in height. He is said to share a startling resemblance to his father, yet he also to some extent looks like his older brother Jace and they are not blood-related. He has a pale, restless face with high cheekbones. Kol has a slight cleft in his chin, full lips and a large button-like nose. Katherine described his face as handsome, clean-cut, and good-looking, with a hint of sexiness. Kol's style is very neutral, he likes to wear dark-toned or beige clothing, sometimes opting for brighter colours. He likes to wear a combination of button-up shirts and jeans or a bomber jacket, with clean sneakers. He always pairs his jeans off with a belt. He sometimes like to layer his clothing, or wear shorts when the weather is warmer. When he is not wearing a button-up shirt, he likes to wear sweaters or hoodies with cargo pants. He is also an avid fan of hats or beanies, likely to wear a beanie even if it is the summer. He likes to pair his outfits with earrings, he said that he has over 16 ear-piercing's, and they're usually in the colour black to stand out from his pale skin. Quotes "You know.. Love, hate, such a fine line. Don't you reckon, Cain?" "Don't fret darling, i won't bite." "Is there anyone here that has a brain sized bigger than a peanut?" Name Kol is a Norse meaning for it is “Dark” or “Black”. Grayson means originally a last name meaning "son of a steward." In Middle English, "greyve" means "steward." Grayson is a name with English origins. The meaning of the name Grayson is “Son of the Grey-Haired One.” SourceCategory:Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Gang Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Wynn Family Category:Grayson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Vampire Category:Main Characters